pleasantnoodles_dd_campaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carixical
A city built inside a single massive temple structure. From the outside the stone is overgrown with moss and vines, clearly neglected and ancient, but this belies the true nature of the city which is filled with master craftsmen. In particular they value the material gold highly, such that almost all buildings are made from it. They mine this from an extremely rich gold vein beneath the city. Because of the abundance of the material however, the denizens of this city do not use it, or any other precious commodity, as currency, instead favoring small ring-like loops made of extremely intricate workmanship. Each of these rings takes about an hour for a craftsman to make, and thus they have been dubbed "Hours". Entry Description You walk through the squared off trapezoidal arch that forms the sole entryway to Carixical. Along the passage, about 30 feet deep, you see guard after guard, each standing at attention and watching you intently. Between the thickness pyramid's walls that this passage is showcasing and the guards, you imagine breaking into or out of Carixical would be quite the feat, which makes sense as even this passage appears to be made of gold, or something like it. As you continue, you see light ahead and eventually you can make out the layout of the city itself, for that's what this pyramid holds, and entire city in its walls. It is mostly open air, a series of huge balconies attached to its upward sloping walls. From some of the balconies tight waterfalls of crystal blue water falls, each hitting a balcony before it before the water eventually continues its ever winding cascade downward. All of the walls and structures continue to be made of gold, though the architecture seems to favor an open air design. Looking around it seems only the smaller buildings you imagine to be private residences are roofed. Up above, near the four massive skylights inset into the uppermost portion of the pyramid, you see a large circular balcony, though you can't see what holds. Four MASSIVE silver chains wind downward into the darker lower recesses of the city. Watching the people go by, each is a Vedalken, no other visible person is human, elf, dwarf or otherwise. Most of them are clothed in light teal silk clothes, tapering to a deeper azure blue near the hands and legs. The clothes are trimmed with gold structure, swirling filligree of high fashion, along with much gold jewelry to match. Now and again you'll spot another color of clothing: the same design but deep ruby fabric in place of the teal, but these seem very uncommon. Looking down you see that the pyramid's shape is mirrored into the ground, more structures and balconies below the ground as well. It gets darker the lower you look in the city, but there are small pinpricks of pale green light that help those areas keep at bay total darkness. Looking at the walls around you, you see the source of the light: small braziers with emeralds where you would find flames normally, each glowing from some enchantment. The wealth on display here is staggering. Welcome to Carixical. The Omatian Gods Long ago, in the hot humid jungle off the southwest coast of Ossuria, a tribe of Vedalken struggled with the various dangers that occupied the island with them. That changed when three entities made themselves known to the Vedalkens. They called themselves the Omat, and they presented as a snake (Maoa), a spider (Pungawerewere), and a leopard (Ngeru). The Omat brought a gift of knowledge to the Vedalkens, which combined with their natural curiosity and soon enough they were crafting weapons and armor unlike any the continent had ever seen. The Omat led the Vedalkens on a short pilgrimage known as the Peregrination, and directed they should begin clearing the forest and mining the minerals beneath the dirt. The Vedalkens found the land rich in gold, gems, and other minerals useful to crafting. They erected a large golden pyramid, which housed their entire civilization. There they worked, and worked... and worked. Their skill grew from friendly competition, always pushing the edge of clockwork and enchantment. A decade after the construction of the golden city Carixical, the Omat directed the Vedalkens to carve out a chamber of very specific design in a very specific location. During excavation they uncovered and odd bauble of water covered in a golden lattice. This was the Water Puzzleknot, though the Vedalkens did not know its history or importance, and still don't to this day. The chamber completed, the Omat sealed themselves inside, and haven't been seen directly since. Some say they slumber, waiting until the Vedalkens need them the most, or are working on a great machine that will solve all the world's problems, but no one knows for sure. They left behind a legacy of innovation and craftsmanship that the Vedalkens hold true to even to this day. The Omatian Council At the highest echelon of Carixicalan government sits three master craftsmen, known as Omati for their closeness to the ideals upheld by the Omatian gods. Once ascended to the position, they retain it for life. If one of the Omatians were to pass away, they are succeeded following a competition amongst the city's qualifying craftsmen, the most skilled of which takes the seat. Currently the Omati are: * Navlil - (Female) master of stones, Navlil specializes in the crafting, shaping and etching of gemstones, including imbuing them with power. She is well set in her ways, hard to convince and stubborn above all. She seeks to preserve the traditions of Carixical. * Pialno - (Female) master of metal, Pialno specializes in shaping precious metals for a variety of purposes. Pialno always seeks to know more, to respect the ever changing nature of the world and to see things from fresh perspectives. She is very curious and focused on the here and now. * Urvit - (Male) master of mechanism, Urvit specializes in kinetic mehcanisms and clockwork. He excels at seeing connections with things, and is always concerned with the consequences of any given action. He always looks to the future. Social Hierarchy Carixicalan society is stratified into three tiers: * Taktak - basic craftsmen who wear teal. Everyone in Carixical creates in some way, it is in their blood, but not all are talented at it, or experienced. Such is the life of a Taktak, always trying to improve, to learn. They seek to gain education from those above them, and through that rise in rank. They get buy either by working for a Reo's consortium or by making Hours directly. * Roa '''- expert craftsmen who wear red. A Reo is one who has created a masterwork that has been excepted into Punga's Exchange. The first time a Reo wishes to submit a masterwork to the Exchange they must get it approved by the Omatian Council. This happens 4 times a year in a festival known as the Tirotiro where the entire city gathers to look over the works submitted and watch as they are judged. Reos generally work for a consortium, though some prefer to go it alone. * '''Rangatira - master craftsmen who wear white. This rank belongs only to the three members of the Omatian council. Consortiums Within the city, there are several large consortiums that bring together many Taktak, headed by 1-3 Reo. They act largely as companies, competing with each other for space in Punga's Exchange. Notable Consortiums include: * Morkas - specializes in jewels, makes some of the finest accessories, fanatical about the sanctity of gemstones, almost religious in their zeal for them ** Hidden in the lower area of Carixical, in the darker depths, there is a large ruby, about the size of a man, inset into the archway above the entry. The inside is dark, with no light crystal inside, instead various small holes have been bored through the city's walls such that natural light can enter them, refracted and bent via a series of mirrors. The gems on display spark from the natural light, the only light source in the shop. In the work area behind, small soft tinks can be heard from tiny hammers working their trade making accessories with jewels. * Kikosh - specializes in weapons, very inventive, always looking for new designs and ideas to make more lethal tools of death ** On the main plaza level, to the right of the entry way. The arches of the entry are carved large gold scimitars, crossing at the keystone of the arch. Inside, a variety of weapons hang from lithe silver chains from the ceiling, a trestle of wood banded with gold holding aloft each of the weapons. No blade or weapon head touches anything but air, each held by their handles via the chains. It looks almost like a hanging forest of ornate weapons. Behind the counter is only a half wall, such that any can view the crafting area. Water falls of water deluge downward near various crafting tables, each with a Vedalken at work on them, cutting and shaping blades and metal with the water. * Gashtai - specializes in armor, loves to make incredibly ornate pieces that serve both as fashion adn function * Cotara - Specializes in unique tools, cares more for pushing the boundaries of enchanting than what they actually make. Made the Gate Cube. * Kewnari - Specializes in alchemical items, has the most affinity with the water properties of the city. Inns/Taverns * The Magnificant Moe - the only inn in the city, as Carixical does not get outsider often. Luckily one tavern saw fit to provide rooms for those who over indulge, and thus this is the only place to stay for outsiders. At night, the party here is hard and loud, man boasting of their creations trying to one up each other, and several drugs are used openly. All drinks are fruity in nature, vibrantly colored and strong. Trials of the Omat The three gods of Carixical long ago decreed a bloodsport for any who chose to enter, with rewards on the other side for victory. The city has maintained this tradition, a series of challenges taking place in the area hanging near the top of the pyramid. Each trial is more dangerous than the last, but also pays out a higher reward. * Trial of the Fool - the party is split and led to several starting closets, which are pitch dark on the inside. As the trial begins, the party becomes blind. To complete the trial, the party must defeat all of the enemies in the arena. Players do not get to see the map for this trial, and must make their own map, which they are not allowed to share with anyone else. ** Enemies: 6x Chicken, 1x Arclight Pheonix ** Reward: 1,500 hours * Trial of the Warrior - the party is led to a square area, filled with a slew of walls and slopes, unbeknownst to them the arena also houses a series of traps that trigger at given initiative orders. Across the arena stands a party of Vedalken warriors, also vying for the prize. ** Enemies: Ancestral Guardian Barbarian, Drow Elite Warrior, Arcane Archer, Forest Hunter, Fire Fathomer, Oath of Conquest Paladin ** Traps: *** 1. Fire Walls - DC13 2d10 fire instead *** 2. Center Crystal - 2d10 Radiant to Corners *** 3. Center Crystal - Con Sv (13), 2d10 Radiant *** 4. Lightning Pavilions - Dex13, 2d10 Lightning *** 5. Arrows - Dex13, 1d10 piercing, 1d10poison *** 6. ** Reward: 3,500 hours * Trial of the Conqueror - the party is led to the center of the arena, three gates stand closed at the three corners. Each gate is made of solid stone with inlaid gold etchings. One each has a snake, a spider, and a leopard. The ground of this arena is a solid packed dirt. The gates open, and the enemies attack in a straight up monster fight. ** Enemies: Frost Worm (Snake, Critter Compendium, p102), Ghostwalk Spider (Spider, Tome of Beasts), Malakbel (Jaguar, Malakbel) ** Reward: 7,000 hours Punga's Exchange Situated near the entrance of Carixical, taking up almost the entirety of the first level of the pyramid sits Punga's Echange. This open air structure houses various masterworks on display, each affixed to their pedestal or display housing via Soveriegn Glue. Various Taktak work the Exchange, serving the people who seek to shop its many wares. The exchange does not accept gold, jewels, or other such rarities as payment, only Hours. Yet, one can sell various artifacts and magic items for Hours. (See the Masterwork Items list for wares). The exchange itself is run by a Reo named Yethized, who runs considers his post a true honor and he serves it loyally, running a tight ship amongst his employees. Further, working in the exchange as a Taktak is an honored position, as you get to be up close and personal to so many Masterworks all day long. Masterwork Items *'Circlet of the Becalmed Mind' - (500hrs) requires attunement, while wearing this circlet, the wearer is immune to Frightened and Charm as well as has resistance to Psychic damage. *'Bracelet of the Bronze Sun' - (300hrs) has 2 charges, as a reaction, after being damaged by an attack, you may expend 1 charge from this bracelet. The creature that caused the damage to you must make a dexterity saving throw of 16 or take 3d8 radiant damage. Both charges are refilled each day at dawn. *'Besheba's Coin' - (500hrs) Has three charges. A black coin with the face of Tiefling on one side, and a skull on the other. In response to a creature passing a saving throw, the owner my flip this coin as a reaction, causing the creature to reroll the saving throw, accepting the new result even if it's higher. Legendary Resistances may still be taken to succeed on top of this effect. *'Silkstealer' (Dagger) - (200hrs) Requires attunement. A +1 dagger that causes 1d6 psychic damage in addition to normal damage. When the wielder kills another creature of CR 1 or higher with this weapon, they may spend their reaction to add a charge to this dagger. The wielder may expend charges in place of hit dice during rests. *'Dustcover of Acquisition' - (400hrs) Requires attunement. A fine leather dustcover for a wizard's spellbook. While attuned to this item, any spell counterspelled or dispelled by its wielder will be automatically added to their spellbook so long as it is a spell they could normally learn. *'Plate of Pursuit' - (400hrs) requires attunement. A set of full platemail armor. The armor gains 1d6 charges after a long rest, and can hold up to a maximum of ten charges total. The bearer of this armor may spend their reaction and any number of charges to add the number of charges spent to their AC until the beginning of their next turn. Additionally, while the armor has 1 charge the wearer ignores the speed penalty of difficult terrain. The wearer may also spend 3 charges to cast Hunter's Mark as an action. *'Glimmer, Breaker of Suffering'- (200 hrs) requires attunement. A warhammer with a large ruby inset in its head. On a successful hit against a creature, the wielder may force the target to take a DC16 Constitution saving throw, suffering 2d8 thunder damage on a failed and be pushed 10 feet back from the wielder if they are a Large or smaller creature, or take half as much damage on a successful save. The wielder may use this feature a number of time equal to their Wisdom modifier per long rest. *J'ah'rakai, Handaxes of Fervor' - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a Barbarian. A set of two handaxes that deal 1d8 + your Strength or Dexterity modifier of slashing damage. If you deal two consecutive hits to a single target with these handaxes, they begin to glow and you gain a +3 to your attack rolls against that creature and deal an addition 1d6 slashing damage for each attack. This effect remains for 1 minute or until you attack another creature (whichever occurs first). Additionally if you throw one of these handaxes, they return to your hand at the end of the attack. *'Mask of Agelic Inspiration' - (200 hrs) requires attunement. Has 2 charges. A silver mask with intricate inlaid celestial designs on it. The mask seems to adhere to the wearers face without the need of straps. While wearing this mask the wearer can read, write, and speak Celestial. You may spend your reaction and one charge from this item to gain advantage on a saving throw vs a spell. Additionally you may spend a charge to cast Shield of Faith upon yourself without spending a spell slot, though the spell still requires concentration. This item regains 2 charge each day at dawn, up to a maximum of 2. *'Alabaster's Lizard's Wrappings' - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a monk. Can hold 20 charges. Gives a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls. This item gains one charge each time you hit with an unarmed strike against a hostile creature. You may expend 4 charges as a bonus action to regain 1 ki point and hit points equal to your Wisdom modifier, though neither can exceed their respective maximums. Charges reset to 0 every dawn. Additionally if you interact with another monk, you may proclaim you hold the title of Alabaster Lizard to gain +2 to any Charisma skill checks you make while interacting with said monks. However, they may also challenge you to one-on-one combat for the title of Alabaster lizard, and you are required to fight if they do so, giving up this item if you lose the fight. *'Twilight Acrimony, Champion of the Everlasting Night' (dagger) - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a rogue. This weapon has the finesse property and deals and extra d4 of psychic damage. You gain +1 to your attack and damage rolls with this weapon if you start your turn in shadows, dim light, or darkness. On a successful hit, you may force your target to make a Charisma Saving Throw (DC 13), on a failure the target may not make any sound until the start of your next turn. On a success the target is immune to this effect for the next 24 hours. You may use this feature twice per dawn. *'Volrath's Bullwhip of Manipulation' - (600 hrs) requires attunement. Has 3 charges. This weapon does 1d6 + your Strength or Dexterity modifier slashing damage on a successful attack. You may spend 1 charge after a successful attack with this weapon to either learn it's AC or it's damage vulnerabilities or force it to make a Wisdom Saving Throw (DC 14), on a failure it must make at least one single target attack against you during it's next turn, if able. If it is unable, it may not attack another creature during that turn. *'Bands of Elemental Might' - (600 hrs) requires attunement. This set of rings has 3 charges that reset each day at dawn. As a bonus action, you can spend 1 charge to activate your Band of Elemental Might and imbue your weapon (which you must be holding in the hand that has the ring on it; a ranged weapon bestows the properties on its ammunition) until the start of your next turn as follows: ** Ruby - The weapon deals an additional 1d6 fire damage, and the creature must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 16) or be lit on fire until the end of its next turn. ** Sapphire - The weapon deals an additional 1d8 cold damage, and the creature has its moving speed reduced to half until the end of its next turn. ** Emerald - The weapon deals an additional 1d8 poison damage, and the creature must make a Constitution saving throw (DC 16) or be poisoned until the end of its next turn. ** Topaz - The weapon deals an additional 1d6 lightning damage, and the creature cannot take reactions until the end of its next turn. ** Diamond - The weapon deals an additional 1d6 thunder damage, and the creature must make a Strength saving throw (DC 16) or be pushed back 10 feet. ** Citrine - The weapon deals an additional 1d8 acid damage, and the creature must make a Dexterity saving throw (DC 16) or suffer an additional 2d8 acid damage at the start of its next turn. * Bowstring of Glimmering Light - (400 hrs) requires attunement. Twice per long rest as part of an Attack action, you may speak the command word and empower the next arrow you fire with magical faerie dust. If the attack is successful, the target is illuminated as per the Faerie Fire spell until the end of your next turn, no concentration required, in addition to the normal damage. If the attack misses, the use is wasted. * Chalice of the Finest Imbibing - (200 hrs) A large, gaudy goblet encrusted with innumerable small gems and wrought with intricate platinum inlay, any alcohol poured into this chalice is transmuted into a very fine-tasting version of the same alcohol no matter how poor the original version is. The liquid only remains in this state if consumed directly from the Chalice of the Finest Imbibing. If the drink is poisoned, the Chalice absorbs the liquid and ceases to function (except as a mundane cup) for one week. * Dagger of Betrayal - (800 hrs) Requires attunement by a rogue or ranger. Add +1 to your attack and hit rolls with this weapon. When a melee attack with this weapon hits a target that is under the Charmed condition, you may spend your reaction to make the hit a critical hit. * Earring of Understanding - (200 hrs) This dark iron hoop earring is slightly warm to the touch. As an action, you can focus on the Earring of Understanding to cast the Comprehend Languages spell, but you only gain the benefits associated with hearing a language. You do not gain the ability to read any languages that you could not already read. You can use this feature once per day. * Evelyn's Encyclopedia of Enigmatic Entities - (400 hrs) A thick, well-worn book that comes with a leather carrying pouch. The pages of this book contain diagrams and detailed information on all sorts of creatures from across Phaelsivem and other planes adjacent to the Prime Material Plane. By spending one hour a day for one week straight studying the pages contained within this book, a druid can gleam enough information to Wild Shape into a beast or creature that they have never seen in person before (provided it follows the appropriate restrictions for Wild Shape). The user retains this knowledge as long as they are in possession of Evelyn's Encyclopedia of Enigmatic Entities. * Eye of Savras - (600 hrs) requires attunement. An electrum and silver headband with a gap in the forehead. While attuned, the wearer has a third eye that appears in the gap of the circlet. While attuned you gain the Portent ability (per the School of Divination Wizard class feature), but only 1 d20 per day. In addition once per day you may roll a d12 and replace a damage die with the value rolled (as per the Portent ability). * Naviglobe - (200 hrs) used on vessels. While within 5 miles of another vessel, you may use an action to communicate with a corresponding Naviglobe on that vessel, as per the Sending spell. * Perkins' Tent - (300 hrs) This tent appears to be an ordinary, one-person tent from the outside, but upon stepping inside one finds a space much larger than the tent's mundane exterior would suggest. The tent's interior hosts a common area (simply furnished); a small, well-stocked kitchen; and 8 bunks, allowing a group of people to camp together in relative safety. There are torch sconces and a moderate storage box permitting one to store supplies within the tent (e.g. food) which remains even while not set up but is not preserved to prevent spoiling. * Pouch of Origami Ravens - (100 hrs) A simple leather pouch that contains 13 paper origami ravens in it. The ravens are made of fine scroll paper and each appears to have arcane glyphs drawn onto it, though the glyphs are unintelligible due to the folds. If you take one of the ravens out of the pouch and hold it in your hands, you can speak the command word to animate the crane so that it acts as if under the Animal Messenger spell. You can dictate your message after animating the raven, which then flies off to deliver it. The paper raven disintegrates to ash after delivering the message, or it returns to you and then disintegrates if it fails to deliver the message. Unfolding a raven causes it to lose its magical properties. * Ring of Shadows - (400 hrs) This thick iron band features a square onyx set into it wreathed in several tiny smoky quartzes. Once per long rest, you can use this ring to cast the Darkness spell; additionally, you can see into and through the magical darkness that you conjure in this manner. You do not gain any sort of darkvision or the ability to see through magical darkness summoned in any other way. * Shorthalt's Journal of Awful Limericks - (200 hrs) This little black book is inscribed with scrawlings of horrific poems, each of which are imbued with enchantment magic. There are also bizarre, childish drawings of humanoids doing various acts of vile behavior. You can use your action to read one of these limericks and target a creature within 30 feet. The target is affected as if you had cast the spell Tasha's Hideous Laughter (DC 13), except that the effect only lasts until the end of the target's next turn. If one reads from the journal more than 3 times in a week, they must roll on the long-term madness table. * Static Field Band - (500 hrs) The Static Field Band is comprised of two woven bands - one of copper and one of silver. The ring is studded with sapphires which shine brightly during a thunderstorm. The first one was originally crafted by an arcanist for a king paranoid about being abducted. This ring has 1 charge, which it regains each dawn. You can use an action to expend this charge to cause a storm of electricity to emit from the ring in a 5' radius sphere centered on you. Each creature (besides you) in the sphere must make a DC 15 Dexterity saving throw, suffering 3d6 lightning damage on a failure or half that on a success. A creature that is grappling you automatically fails the save and loses its grapple. If activated outdoors during a thunderstorm, the lightning damage dealt is 6d6 instead, and the range becomes a 15' radius sphere. * The Pactmaker's Phlebotomy Bowl - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a Warlock. This dark iron bowl is freezing cold to the touch. It has a strange sigil at the bottom of the bowl, and there is a small blade attached to one of the bowl's handles by a small length of hempen cord. Once per long rest, a warlock may use the blade to cut themselves and fill the bowl with their blood. Once the bowl is filled, it immediately warms and all of the blood drains into the sigil at its bottom. Until her next long rest, the warlock gains two extra spell slots of first level, granted for this self-sacrifice to their patron. They must also roll 1d8 and their hit point maximum is reduced by the result of this roll (also until their next long rest). * The Silver Tongue's Secret - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a Bard. A bright purple vial on a simple platinum chain that is worn around one's neck. This vial contains an overly sweet tasting liquid that will only pour directly into the attuned person's mouth. You can use an action to consume the liquid contained within the vial. This potion affects you for one hour with the following effects: each time one of your Inspiration Die is rolled you gain temporary hit points equal to the roll result (regardless of who rolls it). These temporary hit points can stack up to a maximum equal to the highest number on your Inspiration Die (e.g. d6 = maximum of 6 temporary hit points). In addition you gain a +1 bonus to Charisma (Persuasion) checks. The vial's potion can be consumed once per day and refills each dawn. * Careful Arcanists Gloves - (300 hrs) requires attunement by a Wizard. Once per day, when you cast a spell, you may spend your reaction to choose a number of creatures up to your spellcasting ability modifier to be unaffected by that spell. * Bardic Bandanna of Intrigue - (300 hrs) requires attunement by a Bard. While attuned to this item, you may unerringly mimic the patterns and accent of a creature you have heard speak for 1 minute, allowing you to pass as a native of their land, assuming you know the language. In addition, once per day when you are targeted by an attack while a creature within 5 feet of you is granting you cover, you may use your reaction to have that creature become the target instead of you. * Tunic of the Open Hand - (400 hrs) requires attunement by a Monk. Has 3 charges. When you hit with an attack after spending a Ki point to use Flurry of Blows, you may spend a charge to either force the target to make a Dexterity Saving Throw (DC16), falling prone on a failed save or make a Strength Saving Throw (DC16), being pushed 15 feet backward on a failed save. Charges reset each day at dawn. * Fur Armor of Bloodrage - (500 hrs) requires attunement by a Barbarian. Wearing this armor counts as being unarmored for the purposes of Unarmored Defense. When you make a Reckless Attack, you gain temporary hit points equal to 1 + your Constitution modifier. The temporary hit points vanish when your rage ends. * Cubic Gate - (10,000 hrs) This cube is 3 inches across and radiates palpable magical energy. The six sides of the cube are each keyed to a different plane of existence, one of which is the Material Plane. The other sides are linked to planes determined by the GM (Feywilds, Shadowfell, Celestia, Mechanus, the Seven Hells). You can use an action to press one side of the cube to cast the gate spell with it, opening a portal to the plane keyed to that side. Alternatively, if you use an action to press one side three, you can cast the plane shift spell (save DC 16) with the cube and transport the targets to the plane keyed to that side, using 3 charges. The cube has 3 charges. Each use of the cube expends 1 charge. The cube regains 1d3 expended charges daily at dawn. * Scarab of Protection - (10,000 hrs) If you hold this beetle-shaped medallion in your hand for 1 round, an inscription appears on its surface revealing its magical nature. It provides two benefits while it is on your person: ** You have advantage on saving throws against spells. ** The scarab has 12 charges. If you fail a saving throw against a necromancy spell or a harmful effect originating from an undead creature, you can use your reaction to expend 1 charge and turn the failed save into a successful one. The scarab crumbles into powder and is destroyed when its last charge is expended. * Precious Gems - (100 hrs per 1000g) purchase emeralds, rubies, sapphires, topaz, amethyst or opals. Maximum 300 hrs worth per customer. * Ingot of Adamantine - (500 hrs per ingot) * Bottled Breath - (10 hrs) a potion bottle that contains enough air for a creature to breath for 1 hour. * Oil of Etherealness - (100 hrs) Beads of this cloudy gray oil form on the outside of its container and quickly evaporate. The oil can cover a Medium or smaller creature, along with the equipment it's wearing and carrying (one additional vial is required for each size category above Medium). Applying the oil takes 10 minutes. The affected creature then gains the effect of the Etherealness spell for 1 hour. * Oil of Sharpness - (100 hrs) This clear, gelatinous oil sparkles with tiny, ultra thin silver shards. The oil can coat one slashing or piercing weapon or up to 5 pieces of slashing or piercing ammunition. Applying the oil takes 1 minute. For 1 hour, the coated item is magical and has a +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls. * Potion of Clairvoyance - (50 hrs) When you drink this potion, you gain the effect of the Clairvoyance spell. An eyeball bobs in this yellowish liquid but vanishes when the potion is opened. * Potion of Flying - (100 hrs) When you drink this potion, you gain a flying speed equal to your walking speed for 1 hour and can hover. If you're in the air when the potion wears off, you fall unless you have some other means of staying aloft. This potion's clear liquid floats at the top of its container and has cloudy white impurities drifting in it. * Potion of Storm Giant Strength - (150 hrs) When you drink this potion, your Strength score changes to 29 for 1 hour. The potion has no effect on you if your Strength is equal to or greater than that score. * Potion of Invulnerability '''- (150 hrs) For 1 minute after you drink this potion, you have resistance to all damage. The potion's syrupy liquid looks like liquefied iron. * '''Potion of Vitality- (150 hrs) When you drink this potion, it removes any exhaustion you are suffering and cures any disease or poison affecting you. For the next 24 hours, you regain the maximum number of hit points for any Hit Die you spend. The potion's crimson liquid regularly pulses with dull light, calling to mind a heartbeat. * Bag of Infinite Pancake Mix - (50hrs) This bag appears to be a one pound burlap bag, with "Pancake Mix" simply stitched into the bag. Inside appears to be basic pancake mix. When any of the mix is used, it refills within one hour, and can create up to 50 pancakes per bag. The pancakes have a magic quality to them that eating three pancakes will satisfy any being their nutritional value for the entire day. If the bag damaged, the bag will restore itself. Refilling the bag with lesser quality pancake mix will only result in the lesser mix to be destroyed and replaced with the better quality one. Altering the mix (adding berries, chocolate, etc.) does not change the quality of the pancakes. * 'Earrings of Far Whispering '- (300 hrs) A set of 8 small hold earrings with an emerald inlaid in the hoop. Anyone wearing an Earring of Far Whispering can communicate as per the Message spell with all other creatures wearing an Erring of Far Whispering, with an extended range of 1 mile and not requiring line of sight to the target.